In transmission of data signals, there may be several design considerations to satisfy skew requirements. Data signal skew is a time difference between two different components asserting a data signal. The assertion of data signal is a time it takes for a data signal to go from low to high or vice versa at each component. Each data signal may have a different skew tolerance requirement. For example, some data signals can tolerate trace amounts of skew while other data signals may tolerate a large amount of skew, such as many microseconds.